


Desperation

by Nazorin76



Series: Being Aoi is Suffering [1]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors Spoilers, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Suggestive Themes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazorin76/pseuds/Nazorin76
Summary: Aoi is so tired of the infinite time-loop hell he's been trapped in for as long as he can remember.  At this point the only thing left that matters, the only thing he can think about, the only thing he needs, is the one boy...
Relationships: Kurashiki Aoi/Tenmyouji Junpei
Series: Being Aoi is Suffering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544752
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Desperation

“I love you, I love you, I love you…”

He breathes hotly into his ear between soft pants and gasps.

Please… Please, please, please…

He begs, quietly, desperate for it, not even knowing for what.

He’s so close to breaking, barely holding on with his fingertips, his tenuous grip on his sanity straining… He clings to his last shred of hope, his only lifeline…

This boy before him…

This clueless, stupid, idiotic, imbecilic, oblivious, trusting, naïve, kind, observant, selfless, optimistic, quick-thinking, impossibly strong, impossibly brave foolish genius of a boy he wished he didn’t have to meet the way they had.

This one boy with an endless reserve of witty comebacks and droll puns, who somehow knows just how to push all his buttons; this starving college student claiming to major in bitcoin, the only thing saving him from losing himself in this eternal nightmare…

This brilliant boy with a heart of pure gold…

This boy radiating light and warmth, enough to just maybe, possibly even, melt the ice-cold lump of coal he had left of his own heart…

Tears brimmed in his eyes, whether from pleasure, pain, relief, or despair, he couldn’t tell and didn’t care.

He shook with exhaustion, body weak and drive spent.

He sank to the floor, trembling, feeble, a crushed shell, entreating the impassive current of time for repose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Another kind of bittersweet one, heheh....
> 
> FIrst one posted of a time-loop series I've been working on.
> 
> Don't forget to slam that kudos button if you like my content, bookmark, subscribe, and leave a comment with your favourite part/line <3


End file.
